Wild life, Wolverine
by Eamane y Gilraen
Summary: [Eámanë Súrion]hola! espero que les guste esta historia contada por Lobezno!mucho humor y mucha accion,pero sobre todo..¡muchos review's,please! 4ºup!
1. Default Chapter

Últimamente no estoy mucho tiempo en la Academia, me obligo a estar solo y pensar... pensar si hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Striker o no...  
-¿ Logan?- preguntó una voz a mi espalda

ya vino el capullo de gafas pensé chupando la punta del puro  
- no estoy- dije finalmente

-de acuerdo ,pero cuando estés, respóndeme a esto: ¿dónde dejaste MI moto? – el líder de la Patrulla X ya sabía que cogía su moto cuando me daba la gana, ¿no? Vaya... y yo que pensaba que se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber qué diablos hacía la moto a la entrada cada mañana, porque yo cuando salgo, salgo de noche

-me fui a dar una vuelta por ahi,¿ por qué?  
-ah, ya ,pero no recuerdo que mi moto tuviera un bollo  
- ¿un bollo? ¿te dedicas a ir poniendo a tus vehículos cosas de hostelería?- pregunté. Cíclope me miró con mala leche, con la mirada mas bien fría ( o eso creo; yo diría que le salían chispas rojas)  
- en serio, Logan, como me vuelvas a coger algo...  
– cállate, slim, yo nunca te cogería algo que no fuera..."seguro" de coger – miré de arriba a abajo al tío que estaba en la puerta y casi al momento me puse otra vez con mi puro

- te lo advierto: NO-VUELVAS-A-TOCAR-MIS-VEHICULOS – y se fue con paso fuerte a impartir su primera clase de esa mañana. Yo también tenia que dar clase a los de segundo de bachillerato, pero no me apetecía. Al recordar que en esa clase había un grupito que me gustaba, me levante y me dirigí a la clase, vacilando, y al mismo tiempo, luciéndome.

Al llegar al aula, algunos, se callaron. Otros, por el contrario, seguían discutiendo a todo pulmón, amenazando con un zapato en la mano, y otros...no paraban de hacer el idiota. Había tres chicos en el hueco que había quedado al separar las mesas de un grupo de diez, y bailaban... ¿la Macarena? Si ,bailaban eso, pero decían algo así como..:  
- DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA, LILIAN EVANS, QUE TU CUERPO, SAMANTHA, ES PA' DARLE COSA BUENA, DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA, ARABELLA, PAAAAAA' QUE TE VEA, OLÉ!DALE....

A pesar de que cantaban eso con mucho entusiasmo, eran los que menos gritos daban. Me lo tomé con calma, como buen profesor, llegué a la mesa, me senté, miré a todos con mis cacho ojos marrones (irresistibles, pero no lo suficiente como para que se fijara en mi "cierta" profesora de pelo blanco) , inspiré profundamente y me relajé. Después de hacer todo eso con tranquilidad, rápidamente pegué un golpe de mano en la mesa ( que sonó como si hubiera dado a la madera con una llave inglesa) me levanté y grité:  
-¿¿¡¡ QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O NO VOY NI A PODER TOMARME UN MISERABLE PURO???!

Los estudiantes se quedaron petrificados en la misma postura en la que se encontraban en ese mismo momento. Solo habían movido los ojos para mirarme. Yo pasé la vista por todo el aula, hasta que me encontré al trío que había estado bailando. La verdad es que tenían un aspecto un tanto cómico, pues tenían las manos en las caderas, la pelvis desencajada hacia la derecha y los pies casi de puntillas: estaba claro que iban a saltar.  
Un chico que estaba sentado en una de las mesas apartadas, de ojos rojos, que había estado observando a sus tres compañeros, también estaba observando la postura de éstos, y al mirarlos desde el ángulo donde estaba yo, no pudo contener una carcajada, que hizo que los alumnos que estaban delante, volvieran la cabeza.

-Esperad , esperad, que os hago una foto!- exclamó una chica morena, que a duras penas conseguía que la maquina no temblara por su risa contenida.   
Cuatro chicas también sentadas en esas mesas, se reían de los payasos. La del pelo azul, dijo:  
- Dios mío, ¿por qué tengo que soportar que mi novio y mi hermano sean mundialmente conocidos junto con James como Los Idiotas del Siglo XXI??( NdA: xD ya me lo imagino: L.I.S. XXI, señores!! Jajajaja)- dijo con media sonrisa  
En ese momento, el chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules que estaba enfrente mio, dijo:  
- Aqua, hermanita, ya te puedes ir avergonzando tooooooooda tu vida  
– No toda, solo hasta que maduréis- comentó la chica de abrigo amarillo, la que había hecho la foto, y era mas canija que las demás de su grupo  
–No creo que maduremos- observó el joven que tenía un maldito mecherito que estaba todo el día sonando( clic,cloc,clic,cloc)  
–No, no, no, no, Pyritos- dijo "la araña", el tercer chico- TÜ eres el que nunca madurará, porque, mira lo que pasa, al hacer esto- cogió el mechero de "Pyritos" y lo subió al techo, del cual quedó sujeto con una tela de araña, y empezó a jugar con él (mechero)  
– DÁMELO, JAMES!!- rugió, como no, Pyros  
– Ey, niños, vale ya, ¿queréis? Han pasado tres cuartos de hora ( dash: jo,ya? Cómo pasa el tiempo...), vosotros no habéis hecho nada y yo ni siquiera he llegado a la media de fumarme los puros. Así que hacer cualquier garabato en un papel, poned el nombre y mañana os lo traigo...digamos, "corregido". ¡Venga! Y tú, Spider, no seas chulo y baja del techo -dije  
–habló el que no lo es...- murmuró el chico bajando de un salto  
- ¿qué has dicho?- pregunté inmediatamente, aunque de sobra lo había oido  
– nada- se apresuró a añadir  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Odioso ring . ¡No me pude tomar ni un puro! Creo que fue mi tiempo record.  
– Bueno, vámonos- habló Pikara, una chica muy maja, antes de decirme- hasta luego, Logan- y se fué con los demás...

- jo, tengo un hambre... – masculló Boby, "El hombre de Hielo"¬¬ no me cae muy bien...- aquí tienes el "trabajo", Logan  
-¡ venga ya! A eso no se le puede llamar trabajo, Bobby! Hieres los sentimientos de Cervantes al escribir El Quijote!!- rió Pyros   
- Hasta luego, chavales- dije en vos casi baja


	2. Capítulo dos

**_Wilde life, Wolverine: Capítulo dos  
  
_**Había empezado otra vez a desnucarme pensando en Striker, y la moral me había bajado, pero subió cuando una chica de pelo blanco, guapísima , apareció en la puerta.

- vienes a comer, Logan?- preguntó amablemente. La verdad es que siempre había sido amable conmigo

- eh...si, si, claro – dije, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Charlamos hasta llegar al comedor, y fuimos a la mesa donde estaban los demás profesores, donde Jean y Rueda de Nailon hablaban tranquilamente.

- hola Tormenta, Logan- dijo la pelirroja ,que era la que me gustaba antes, pero Cíclope me dijo que me apartara de "su chica"

- hola – respondimos a coro Tormenta y yo  
La "rueda" saludó con una sonrisa, en la que se pudieron ver perfectamente sus puntiagudos dientes amarillos (JA! yo los tengo blancos! )  
- ¿querréis algo de comerr? –preguntó, con su acento alemán  
– sí: salchichas con mucho ketchup (son unos ratas a la hora de la salsa), patatas fritas, un plato pequeño de pasta y un helado grande de chocolate, nata, caramelo y ron en una copa... ¡ah, y café!- respondí satisfecho.... ¿ qué? Estoy creciendo!! **_(NdA: :P Arwen, ¿ a que me dejas?)_**  
- ¬¬ Logan, no me lo digas a mi, no soy el camarrerro  
- ¿no?¿ y por qué tienes una libreta?  
– le estaba explicando algo a Jean  
– ah, claro, claro... – y me acerqué a la barra a pedir  
Mientras comíamos (es decir, comía yo), les comenté mi clase, y se rieron mucho. Cuando acabé de tomar mi café, me dí cuenta de que tenía otra clase  
– bueno, me tengo que ir ya. Hasta luego, Tormenta, Jean. Nos vemos, Rueda de Nailon- añadí  
– Rondador Nocturno, si no te importa- dijo fríamente él  
– si, si, lo que tú digas... – asentí distraídamente- de Nailon  
La clase que me tocaba era un poco aburrida. Todos se callaron cuando entré, he hicieron lo que dije al instante.. o casi. Lo bueno que tenía aquello era que podía fumar, por fin, y esos mocosos no criticarían ni el humo ni nada, menos mal... Después de eso, me fui al salón, y me encontré.... al grupito payaso. Me senté al lado de Katlheen, una muchacha que prefería que la llamasen por su nombre mutante, Medusa.  
– hola, Logan- dijo- ¿ te unes a ver el espectáculo?  
– sí, pero como alguno se pase le pego un guantazo  
– ok, ok, "prof." – dijo Spider- pero no somos malos  
– no: sois malísimos – apuntó Kitty  
– sí, como todos los tíos, Kit- dijo Júbilo  
– yo no soy como ellos, ¿verdad, chèrie?- comentó Gambito  
– cállate, Remy, eres igual- dijo Píkara  
– no digas mi nombre real, Marie, sabes que no me gusta  
- ¡¡REMY LE BEAU, REMY LE BEAU!! Aunque de bello no tienes nada...  
– se le habrán agotado las reservas – sugirió Dash  
- la fuente tiene razón- opinó Spider  
– no me llames "fuente"!! – exclamó Dash- estúpido  
estos niños.... pensé  
– bueno, bueno, vale ya. ¿no ibais a hacer un numerito? – dije  
– íbamos – respondieron a la vez  
- ¬¬ UU – en ese momento, la voz del profesor Xavier sonó en mi cabeza: Logan, dile al grupito escandaloso que venga a mi despacho . bufé resignado y pensé: sí, profesor  
- me acaba de llamar Xavier, dice que vayáis a su despacho  
- .. a su despacho?...¿ para qué?- preguntó Kath  
– no me lo ha dicho – respondí  
- ... no creo que se haya enterado de los petardos en las duchas de las chicas, no?- susurró Bobby  
– no seas pesimista, afronta la realidad: si lo sabe, lo sabe, y punto, y si no, ya lo sabrá, al fin y al cabo, para eso tiene la telepatía- dijo Spider  
- ô.ô ¿petardos en las duchas?- dijo Aqua  
- ¬.¬ no será verdad, ¿no???- siguió Pikara  
– eeeehhhh....  
– porque como sea verdad....¡¡ OS MATAMOS!!- gritaron  
– bocazas- susurró Dash a Bobby  
– bueno, de todos modos ya los habíamos explotado- dijo Pyros- eran de mala calidad... pero seguro que han escamuchado ratas o arañas...  
–O.O o-d-i-o las arañas...no me vuelvo a duchar en ese baño! iré a vuestra habitación y me ducharé en vuestro baño!- aseguró Kath  
– vale, a ver si quedamos y nos duchamos juntitos ;) – dijo Dash( su novio)  
–OO vale...- se sonrojó tanto que las fresas a su lado parecían desteñidas.  
– eh, chavales!- exclamé, y haciendo señas pronuncié:- ¡ despacho...Xavier...ahora!  
No lo necesitaron oír una tercera vez**_(XD)_**y al fin me hicieron caso...Para celebrarlo, me iba a invitar a una cerveza, cuando... Logan, ven tú con los jóvenes, quiero que también lo conozcas ¬ .¬ ¿ por qué yo?.. bueno, iré, pero si luego dicen que no prestaba atención, no es culpa mía.  
Cuando llegué, aquello parecía una fiesta. Estaban todos mis compañeros de trabajo ( los otros profesores), Xavier, los jóvenes... y un sospechoso con traje de pana sentado enfrente de Cíclope.  
– ah, ya llegas, Logan! Bien, quiero presentarte a Matt Demon, su nombre clave es Daredevil- dijo Xavier  
– ah, qué bien ...- dijo Logan estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Matt  
– ha venido a quedarse. Va a impartir Defensa, para los que quieran controlar sus poderes y aprender a protegerse- explicó Xavier  
– mmmh...  
– perdone, profesor- interrumpió Dash- ¿ pretende decirnos que nos ha hecho venir hasta aquí sólo para conocer a un hombre que seguramente ya veremos porque nos vamos a apuntar a esa clase?  
– sí, y además, ya que estáis aquí, le enseñareis la Academia entera- añadió con una sonrisa  
– qué gran honor- murmuró Pyros a Spider, que vaciaba una bolsa de kikos. Se le quedó mirando.  
- ¿ qué? – preguntó éste  
- ¿ qué de qué? – respondió Pyros  
- ¿ qué de qué de quién? – preguntó otra vez la araña  
- ¿ qué de qué de quién qué? – dijo Pyros  
- ¿ qué de qué de quién qué quieres?- siguió James  
– Quiero kikos- dijo Jhon  
– vale- y echó unos pocos en las manos de su compañero  
- . UUU – todas las chicas  
- ¬¬ todos los chicos menos ellos y DD  
– em... bueno, ya podéis iros. Matt, sígueles- dijo Xavier, y los chicos salieron seguidos de su nuevo profesor  
  
**_NdA: aiya!! Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo fic, que por lo menos, alguna sonrisita sacará.... lo primero es explicar los personajes nuevos:  
Dash : pelo negro con reflejos azules ( como Sirius )  
ojos negros. Cuando explota algo con la mirada se le vuelven azul hielo hasta que quita la vista de ese lugar ( el chico es muy especial xD) Me lo he inventado yo. Su nombre completo es Dash Wash  
PODERES: andar sobre la superficie del agua, le salen chorros de dicho liquido por los dedos y puede estallar cualquier recipiente que contenga agua.  
Aqua : pelo azul. Ojos grises claros.  
PODERES: al contrario que su hermano, se puede meter en el agua, donde el cuerpo se le vuelve verde, le salen agallas y aletas. Se lo ha inventado mi hermana Gilraen. Su nombre real es Dylan Wash  
Spider: pelo negro, ojos verdes (me suena esa descripción ...xD)  
PODERES: tiene las habilidades de una araña ( si, como Spiderman, si) , también consta de una especie de venas por donde hay exclusivamente telaraña, que dispara del mismo modo que Spiderman. Andando por el techo es muy sigiloso, y de máximo puede llegar a saltar cuatro metros. Se lo ha inventado (otra vez) mi hermana Gilraen. Su verdadero nombre es James.  
Medusa: pelo negro, ojos blancos sin pupilas.  
PODERES: cuando se enfada, su pelo adopta forma de serpientes, que le cubren la cabeza, como en la mitología griega, y es capaz de convertir en piedra con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Se la inventó (bueno,es decir, lo que no decía la mitología) mi hermana Aredhel. Su nombre verdadero es Katlheen.  
  
NdA: bueno, ¿ qué les parecen? Yo me callo por si digo acaso algo malo,pero lo dudo. ¡sigan leyendo, se va a poner interesante! Y dejen review's, porfa!!  
  
_**


	3. Capítulo tres

WILDE LIVE, WOLVERINE: CAPÍTULO TRES  
  
Fueron enseñándole todas las aulas y salas ( tuvieron que contarme lo que estuvieron haciendo, porque YO cuento la historia xD soy un as). Tuvieron que pararse porque James ( el chico, que no para, es horrible), se quedó embobado viendo los vehículos.  
-¬¬ Spidey, majo, como babees encima del coche de Ciclope nos mata- dijo Gambito  
- ¿cuál es el coche de Ciclope?- preguntó Matt  
– el de la esquina, a la derecha- respondió Jubilo  
– siempre me ha gustado ese color- suspiro Aqua  
Daredevil chascó la lengua disimulándolo con una sonrisa.  
- ¿de qué color es?- preguntó otra vez  
– joe, tío, ¿es que eres ciego o qué?- preguntó John  
-... pues sí, la verdad, por eso te lo pregunto  
– O.O...oh.. – dijo, fijándose en los ojos que estaban detrás de los cristales negros- ...lo siento....  
– no importa- dijo tranquilamente Matt- bueno...pues eso. ¿queda alguna habitación más?  
– no, esta era la última- acertó Aqua- ¿a dónde vamos ahora?  
– yo...me iré a tomar café con los demás profesores- dijo DD  
– vale... te acompañamos y luego...- empezó Kitty  
– no hace falta que me acompañeis, la cafetería está cerca, gracias- y se alejó.  
No le volvieron a ver hasta... la mañana siguiente. Yo estaba en mi despacho (afortunadamente,el profesor me lo cedió, una de las cosas que me cedió, el muy rata), que lo cubría casi totalmente por humo, y no dejaba ver lo que había dentro... más que nada, pelusilla ...aparte de mi mesa y yo mismo. Oí que se abría la puerta y que entraba alguien.  
– Logan, ¿qué te dije sobre fumar puros?- preguntó una voz  
– que me haría creer que soy una niña de... oh, oh...- miré hacia el puro y lo apagué rápidamente. Luego, sentí como si la mente se me hubiera vaciado, lo suficiente como para sólo saber los números del 1 al 10, y las letras del abecedario...todas, por cierto....  
Me puse de pie, abrí la boca, y una voz infantil femenina salió de ella formando las palabras:  
- ¡¡ME AHOGO!!COF,COF,COF!....¡ah!¿ por qué llevo estos pantalones gastados y esta camisa?¡¡ QUIERO MI VESTIDO ROSA!- GEMÍ- ...PRO...¿PROFESOR?  
– ven, Logan..... Loganina, mejor dicho (**_qué nombre más estúpido xDD_**) vamos a buscar a Scott para que te vista...Tormenta a lo mejor te deja un vestido..  
- ¿Scott?¡¡YO QUIERO IR CON LA PROFE JEAN!!- lloriqueé  
– em...U tú mismo  
Llegamos a la enfermería, donde Jean leía un libro en un sillón  
– Jean, ¿tienes un momento? – preguntó el profesor X  
– por supuesto- dijo ella- ... Logan, no sabía que te chupabas el dedo ô.O  
– eh... Loganina, Jean, es Loganina- corrigió Xavier  
– profesor, ¿qué..?  
– le advertí que si fumaba se creiría una niña de 5 años...y tu le harias trenzas... al menos, por hoy ;)- explicó Charles  
Jean soltó una carcajada  
– vale, pero le tendrá que vestir Scott- dijo-

Yo iba de la mano de Cíclope ( para mi desgracia cuando me lo contaron) y fuimos al comedor, donde me soltó ( si hubiera tenido mi personalidad, me hubiera limpiado la mano en el vestido) y me dijo con una sonrisita que pasara dentro (**_NdA: xDDD imagínense a Cíclope con la sonrisita que tiene cuando le dice en la primera película alejate de mi chica diciéndole: pasa dentro, Logan xDDD que bueno!!_**!). cuando entré en el comedor con el vestido rosa de Tormenta, unos anillos de Jean y unas botas de Cíclope( entiéndanme, no me iba a poner unos zapatitos de barbie de ellas), todos se me quedaron mirando ( pensareis que cuando me lo dijeron dije: Tierra,tragame , no? Pues no,yo no soy de ese tipo. Mas bien dije: ¡¡ME CAGUEN.....!! ) y miré a todos. El grupito gracioso, comiendo tostadas, cereales y leche, hincharon los mofletes conteniendo la comida( no era plan de que escupieran al de enfrente). Gambito, que leía el periódico, reía alto, y las cinco chicas empezaron a soltar descomunales carcajadas. Dash, Boby, Pyros y Spider tragaron sin masticar (que pavos) y empezaron a ( perdón por la frase) descojonarse, tirándose al suelo, golpeándo la mesa con los puños, sugetándose el estómago...  
el comedor entero les siguió, y al lado de mi oreja izquierda oí un click . Tormenta me había hecho una foto (qué maja¬.¬), con Jean al lado, ambas sonriendo y, por primera vez, ví a Cíclope riéndose a carcajada limpia, retorciéndose y..¡¡ SEPARANDO UN POCO LAS GAFAS PARA SECARSE LAS LÁGRIMAS!!  
El profesor dejó de hacer efecto sobre mí. Entonces me dí cuenta de que estaba en medio del comedor, vestido de rosa, con botas y anillos. Salí corriendo, demasiada rabia para avergonzarme .¡¡LA MADRE QUE LE ECHÓ A XAVIER!¿POR QUÉ NO A SCOTT? GRRRRR!... me contentaré con una botella de cerveza y un ciga.... ni se te ocurra volver a fumar ¬¬ bueno, otra vez? no tiene nada mejor que hacer? no. Ademas, te lo advertí. No FUMES. Al menos, dentro de la academia bueno, pues haré un camping en el jardín.  
No me dejé ver mucho, aunque los estudiantes no susurraban cuando pasaban (ellos directamente le lo decían a la cara) o se reían de mí. Mis compañeros tampoco dejaban que se comentara, sólo había sido una broma. Me junté con el grupito , ya que fué a los primeros que ví.  
– qué hay, Logan- dijo Dash- ¿sabes? Hoy nos han dado permiso para salir  
– oh... qué bien.. tengo que echaros confites o algo?- gruñó Logan- ¿y donde vais a ir?  
– Queríamos ir a explorar un poco...- explicó Spider  
- ..pero hay un problema- siguió Kath  
- ¿cuál?  
– que.. tenemos que ir acompañados de un profesor- dijo Jubilo  
– genial, a ver si convenceis a Cíclope- dije de mal humor  
- ..teniamos la esperanza de ir contigo- apuntó Aqua  
– sí,porque no creo que Scott nos dejara hacer mucha cosa- opinó John  
- ¿qué?¿quereis que yo..?? no, ni hablar, no quiero....  
- ¡estaremos fuera todo el dia!- dijo rapidamente Gambito  
– si, y podrás fumar- dijo Boby como quien no quiere la cosa  
-...¿ en serio?  
– en serio, pero tienes que ir con nosotros  
-... bueno,vale...¿cuando nos vamos?  
-¡¡AHORA MISMO!- exclamaron las chicas  
- ..¿y volvemos...?  
-¡¡MAÑANA POR LA NOCHE!!- gritaron los chicos  
– está bien- asintio Logan, y empezaron los preparativos.


	4. Cuarto capítulo

Hicimos las mochilas ( no iba a llevar dinero para un restaurante) con algo de ropa y comida, y nos fuimos a Boston(bueno, a las afueras). Después de comer( ya se que voy muy rápido, pero, ¿qué queréis que os diga: que se comieron la sopa con una cucharilla de postre?... ahora que me digáis que si UU), fuimos a bajar la merendola dando una vuelta por ahí.  
– quince piratas sobre el baúl del muerto...!- cantaban  
– yohoho, y una botella de ron!  
– Belcebú y la bebida acabaron con su vida!  
– yohoho, y una botella de r... anda, una casa!  
–Anda, una casa!- observó James  
– araña, de vuelta a la academia conduzco YO- bufé- Has tomado demasiada coca...(NdA: COCA-COLA!)..Joooo, me quedé sin beber!¬¬  
- Pero Logan.. si es verdad que hay una casa!- comentó Kitty  
Entorné los ojos alrededor, y la vi, vieja y andrajosa, con las cortinas deshechas por las termitas.  
– Jo.. parece que están hechas a partir de las velas de La Perla Negra...  
–VAMOS A ACERCARNOS!!- propuso Dash  
–Para qué? – preguntó Pikara  
– Para tomar el sol¬¬ - dijo Sarcásticamente Pyros  
–Bueno, vale, vamos...- dije- pero me da mala espi...-ya habían hechado a correr para inspeccionarla. Suspiré y los seguí.  
– Eh! Hay una ventana rota!- comunicaba Jubilo al tiempo que la señalaba.  
–Muy bien, petite- dijo Gambit  
-¬¬  
-XDDD  
–Ey, vale ya- dijo Aqua  
– Eso, Dylan, tu impón orden- rió Boby  
– No me llames Dylan!  
Entró Spider por la ventana e intentó abrir la puerta.  
–hum...-le dio una patada- ...entrad por la ventana...- y entraron todos antes de que pudiera impedirlo UU  
–EH! Qué demonios hacéis ahí? Salid ahora mismo!- grité  
– Vamos a verla por dentro, Logan- dijo Kath- ¿qué nos puede pa..AAAAAAAAAAH!- y desaparecieron.  
– MIERDA!- exclamé.  
Abrí la puerta de una patada( soy así de especial, lo se..) y entré, pero no había nada. Ni rastro de trampa o pasadizo. Nada...Excepto un olor tremendo a sapo.  
Los diez chicos ( bueno, cinco chicas). bajaban a toda velocidad por un tobogán. Llegaron al suelo, chocando con piedras, y cayendo encima unos de otros y chocando con piedras (**_NdA: XD eso le debió de doler a Pyros, que cayó el primero_**). Antes de que pudieran levantar la cabeza, les atestaron un golpe en la nuca.  
Cuando despertaron, estaban atados en círculo y amordazados. Solo abrieron los ojos los chicos (quien fuera el que les había dado el golpe se había pasado con las chicas), y miraron el lugar. Era una especie de mazmorra, húmeda y fría, con muchos líquidos en las mesas, enfrascados en botes, pequeños. Al fondo de la mazmorra, había diez sillas unidas con cables y cadenas.. parecían sillas eléctricas!  
– e'te guitio ragueze guacado de unha ñeli de miego- intentó decir Spider (**_NdA: este sitio parece sacado de una peli de miedo._**). Una puerta chirriante se abrió y apareció... (NdA: **musica de sipnosis**...¡¡LA GALLINA CAPONATA! No, no, pobrecitos...)  
-mambe'ho!- exclamaron los chicos como pudieron  
– no malgastéis mi nombre- dijo Eric  
– Gah, güe bas bagá- dijo Boby (**_NdA: Bah, qué más le dará_** )  
-¬¬??.. Bueno. Sapo, Mística, ponerles en la máquina.  
–Em... en las pelis los malos dicen antes su plan a las pobres víctimas, ¿por qué vas a ser tú el que rompa la cadena?- dijo Dash, que al igual que Spider se había quitado la mordaza.  
–Porque siempre hago algo mal, así que esta vez no.  
-...¡eh, espera un momento! –exclamó Spider cuando Sapo lo cogió con su lengua viscosa.- no nos irán a poner a todos en esa máquina con cables sin protección que hecha chispas, no??  
– Pues si – respondió Sapo avanzando.  
–SI HOMBRE! – dijo Spider- que Dash es conductor!  
- ¬¬ como si tu no lo fueras- exclamó Pyros, ya "acomodado" en una de las sillas  
– Ya, pero...  
–CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ- gritó Sapo, y le sentó en la silla


End file.
